Cell
| lengua = Inglés | genero = Terror | páginas = 449 | editorial = Scribner | fecha_publicacion = 24 de enero de 2006 | formato = Impreso | isbn = ISBN 0-7432-9233-2 | precedido_por = Colorado Kid | seguido_por= La historia de Lisey | traductor = | ilustrador = | artista_cubierta = Mark Stutzman | serie = | tema = }} Cell es una novela de terror apocalíptica creada por el escritor Stephen King en el año 2006. La novela trata sobre un artista de Nueva Inglaterra que lucha por reunirse con su joven hijo después de que una misteriosa señal emitida por la red de telefonía global transforma a las personas comunes en zombies. En la edición impresa, se aclara que King "no tiene teléfono celular". Argumento Clay Riddell es un escritor de historietas que por fin ve una oportunidad de ayudar a su familia cuando recibe un contrato para publicar su novela gráfica ”El Caminante Oscuro”. Mientras está comprando un helado el día 1 de octubre, algo extraño sucede. Las personas que se encuentran hablando por celular en ese momento comienzan a comportarse de manera violenta y desprovista de cordura, atacándose entre sí. Los vehículos se salen de control y chocan incesantemente, uno tras otro. Algunos aviones caen e impactan contra los edificios. En pocos segundos, todo se transforma en un desastre. Los desmanes son producidos por una fuerza desconocida, a la que posteriormente se le atribuye el nombre de “El Pulso”. Un hombre con un cuchillo de carnicero ataca a otro frente a los ojos de Clay. Él interviene y golpea al agresor en la cabeza con una esfera de nieve. El hombre al que salvó se presenta como Tom McCourt. Ambos se alejan de la calle y se atrincheran en una de las habitaciones del hotel junto con un tal Sr. Ricardi y con una joven de 15 años llamada Alice Maxwell. Pronto llegan a la conclusión de que la gente enloquece por culpa de la radiación emitida por los celulares. Al día siguiente, todos abandonan el hotel y continúan su travesía a pie, a excepción de Ricardi, quien prefiere suicidarse antes que continuar. Llegan a la casa de Tom, donde pasan varios días. En busca de mayor protección, deciden dirigirse al hogar de Arnie Nickerson, un vecino de Tom quien, según sus palabras, era un fanático de las armas y probablemente su arsenal los ayudaría durante el viaje. Tras conseguir las armas, antes de marcharse de la casa de Tom, perciben que los que recibieron el pulso comienzan a reunirse, formando rebaños. No obstante continúan su camino, marchando kilómetros y kilómetros tras alejarse de los rebaños. Cruzando por un lugar llamado Academia Gaiten se encuentran a un viejo director junto con su alumno de 12 años Jordan.Durante su estadía en Gaiten forman un plan para acabar con uno de los rebaños. Días después el director aparece muerto en su habitación. LLegan a entender que han sido los "chiflados telefónicos" los que han causado su muerte. Los supervivientes se dan cuenta de que los chiflados empiezan a desarrollar habilidades telepáticas además de su increíble avance "evolutivo". Aún encontrándose en la academia, tropiezan con el líder de los rebaños, un hombre negro, el cual llevaba una sudadera roja de Harvard. En el camino, Alice es asesinada (no por parte de ninguno de los rebaños), y ante varias señales se dirigen a Kashwak, en donde supuestamente estarían a salvo. Llegan a aquella ciudad junto con un par de personas más. En la noche producen una explosión con detonantes que uno de sus compañeros había colocado antes de suicidarse, destruyendo el rebaño principal junto con su líder. Finalmente Clay se separa del grupo y se dirige en busca de su hijo, abandonándolos a su suerte. Críticas El libro generalmente ha recibido buenos comentarios por parte de los críticos. Publishers Weekly lo describió como "a glib, technophobic but compelling look at the end of civilization-or at what may turn into a new, extreme, telepathically enforced fascism", es decir una tecnofóbica y compenetrante mirada al final de una civilización, o a lo que podría convertirse en un nuevo, extremo, telepáticamente forzado facismo. Película Estaba previsto que Cell próximamente sea llevada a la pantalla Grande De la mano de Eli Roth Director y escritor De Cavin Fever , Hostel (película) y Hostal 2, pero finalmente, se dio a conocer que se adaptará la obra al formato de miniserie, similar a "Kingdom Hospital" Alusiones/Referencias * El libro hace referencia a "la rata del pánico", que es un motivo en el trabajo de King para mostrar al miedo como una criatura imaginaria alimentándose del temor del protagonista. Clayton lo experimenta continuamente frente a la incertidumbre que lo invade respecto al destino de su hijo. Este motivo fue previamente utilizado en El juego de Gerald, donde la protagonista, Jessie Burlingame, lo experimenta al esposado a una cama. * El concepto de una señal auditiva que puede destruir el cerebro de una persona es muy similar al mostrado en Snow Crash, escrito por Neal Stephenson. King referencia a Stephenson en el libro, cuando el personaje de Jordan lo llama un dios. * El libro está dedicado al director de cine George A. Romero y al escritor de ciencia ficción y horror Richard Matheson. Romero ha trabajado con King en numerosas ocasiones, incluyendo los filmes Creepshow y la versión cinematográfica caracterizada de The Dark Half. No obstante, el cineasta es más famoso por ser el productor y director de numerosas películas de terror de muertos vivientes, que muestran a manadas de zombies que abruman a caóticas civilizaciones. La noche de los muertos vivientes y El amanecer de los muertos, son ambas directamente mencionadas en Cell, a pesar de que los efectos de El Pulso están relacionados de una forma más cercana con los de un arma bioquímica en la película de Romero, The Crazies. En la misma línea de Cell, la novela de Matheson, Soy leyenda, describe un solitario hombre librando una batalla post-apocalíptica con humanos horriblemente alterados. * En la historia, King hace referencia a Juniper Hill (un hospital psiquiátrico), que había usado anteriormente en otras de sus novelas, como It. * El hijo de Clay asistía a una escuela de educación media en Chamberlaine, Maine, que es el pueblo escenario donde tuvo lugar la novela de King, Carrie. * La historia menciona en diversas ocasiones a los indios Micmac. En Cementerio de animales, Church, Gage y Rachel fueron enterrados y devueltos a la vida en un cementerio Micmac. * Como es típico en las novelas de King, varios elementos de Cell hacen referencia a las series de La Torre Oscura. *Cuando comienza el efecto del pulso, Clay y Tom se dirigen al hotel y pasan por una tienda donde ven una maquina de escribir "Royal" la misma maquina que le da Annie Wilkes a Paul Sheldon en Misery para que continue la serie de libros Referencias Enlaces externos Categoría:Novelas de Stephen King bg:Клетка (роман) bs:Mobilni telefon (knjiga) ca:El mòbil cs:Puls (román) de:Puls (Stephen King) en:Cell (novel) fi:Kuulolla fr:Cellulaire (Stephen King) he:סלולרי (ספר) hu:A mobil it:Cell (romanzo) lt:Mobilusis (knyga) nl:Mobiel (boek) pl:Komórka (powieść) pt:Cell (novela) ro:Mobilul (roman) ru:Мобильник (роман) simple:Cell (novel) sv:Signal (bok) uk:Зона покриття (роман) zh:手機 (2006年小說)